The fury
by iguana-pants
Summary: Ch 4 up. There's a bit of embarrassing SilverxAmy fluff and other such creepy happenings.
1. Chapter 1

The fury

**The fury**

In his latest battle with Scourge, Sonic once again finds himself defeated and critically wounded. However, his bruised ego turns out to be the least of his worries.

Author's note:

I'm giving the fan-fiction thing a try, so give me a chance people. Critiques are very much welcomed.

Ch.1

He was running. He would like to go faster, but the thickness of the woods prevented it.

"Right on your tail, hero!"

"Good, he's following me," thought Sonic.

Sonic had lured Scourge away in a desperate bid to keep his friends safe. He didn't think things through however, and he was unsure about his next course of action. He couldn't possibly hope to defeat him alone. He never lasted long in a fight against Scourge, and his friends were far behind him now. Sonic knew he couldn't run forever and was tiring. His only choice was to fight. He gritted his teeth and spun around, breaking hard with his feet and leaving deep furrows in the grass. Sonic flared his long, blue quills, preparing to fight for his life. He soon realized that he was alone, and Scourge was nowhere in sight. Sonic looked around at his surroundings, confused and panting. He was exhausted. He didn't know whether or not he had the strength to fight. Where was Scourge? Sonic became nervous. He could be anywhere.

"Maybe up in the trees," thought Sonic as he looked up and scanned the branches.

Suddenly, he was hit hard on his left side and knocked to the ground with such a force that he was completely spun around. Although he was dazed, Sonic got up quickly. He looked up to see Scourge grinning at him a few yards away. Sonic noticed that Scourge's gloves were off. He meant to use his claws! Sonic barely had time to remove his own when Scourge charged into him. They collided and were now chest-to-chest with each other, each hedgehog's claws buried into the other's bodies. They snapped at each other's necks as they tried to knock one another to the ground. Scourge was able to sink his teeth into the fleshy part of Sonic's shoulder, just above the collar bone. He cried out in pain as he struggled to keep his balance.

Scourge was trying to push now. Sonic couldn't let Scourge get him on the ground or he would be finished. Sonic nearly went down once, but only partially regained his footing as Scourge did his best to twist him to the ground. Just when Sonic was about to give up, he heard an odd snuffling and choking noise. For some reason, Scourge had started coughing! Without stopping to wonder why, Sonic took the chance to break away and ripped sideways at Scourge's legs with his claws. Scourge easily went down and sonic tried to make his escape, but was too weak to run more than a few yards without collapsing. Scourge was back up quickly. He could feel the blood running down his legs. He shook out his quills and drew back his lips, revealing his over-sized fangs as he ran out his blood-red tongue and licked his lips.

"I told you that I'd kill you one of these days," he said quietly, "and this time Shadow's not here to save you."

Sonic could do nothing but lay where he was.

"This is it," he thought, "I'm going to die."

He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the worst. In the next instant, he heard Scourge cry out and a loud crash. Sonic opened his eyes to see knuckles standing over him. They had finally caught up to them! Scourge lay in a crumpled pile at the base of a large tree. Tails and Amy were by his side.

"You guys keep an eye on him while I take care of tall, dark and psycho over there", said Knuckles.

"You got it" they said unanimously.

At that moment Scourge charged again and Knuckles quickly blocked his path, grappling with him and throwing him aside. Scourge got up, seething mad and desperate. He had to kill Sonic now. He had thought of nothing else for years. He aimed for Sonic and once again charged for him, but knuckles jumped in front of him and swung his spiked fist upward, catching him under the jaw. As Scourge got back up, he noticed he was bleeding profusely down the side of his face. He had been slashed from jaw line to eye.

"Give it up Scourge", said Knuckles, "You're bleeding quite badly."

"Damn you! You'll bleed to before it's finished", yelled Scourge as he charged for a third time.

Knuckles braced himself, and as Scourge was right in front of him, he put the full force of his weight behind his great fist and brought it crashing down upon Scourge's head, killing him instantly. Knuckles shook the blood from him hands and turned to Sonic and the others. Amy was trying to keep him sitting upright and was holding him under his arms.

"Don't hold me there", Sonic said weakly, "It's a pressure point."

"Oh, okay", she said quickly, adjusting her position.

"He's loosing a lot of blood Knuckles", said Tails, "and he feels kind of cold too"

"He may be going into shock", Knuckles said, "let me see your gums buddy."

Sonic feebly drew his lips back.

"Yeah, they're pretty pale. You're probably a little shocky", concluded Knuckles, "We'd better get you to a hospital."

"What?!" Sonic managed to cry out.

Like most people who put up a tough front, Sonic was terrified of the doctor. He was too weak to argue however, and didn't put up a fight as knuckles cradled him up in his arms and took him to the nearest hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fury Ch

The Fury Ch.2

Hey guys! Sorry for the short first chapter. The story itself is quite short. If I were to make the chapters longer, this story would only be three chapters long. But don't worry, it'll get interesting! Well without further ado, ladies and gents, Ch.2

The Fury Ch.2

A stinging sensation in his hand woke him up. His eyelids were heavy as he struggled to open his eyes. He found the source of the pain when he saw the catheter in his hand. He made a quiet noise in his throat and moved ever so slightly.

He then heard Tails say, "Hey! He made a noise! I think he's waking up!"

"What are you doing, be quiet!" yelled Knuckles.

Sonic smiled. "Hey guys", He said groggily.

"Glad to see you're awake," said Knuckles, "We almost lost you pal."

Suddenly, Sonic remembered something. "What happened to Scourge?"

Knuckles opened his mouth to speak, but Sonic already knew the answer. "He died, didn't he?"

"Yes he did," answered Knuckles.

Sonic sighed and let his head fall back on the pillow. He was relieved, but troubled. He had always thought that all the different versions of himself were, essentially, him. If one died, they would all vanish, but he was still here. He shook himself out of that train of thought. He was too exhausted to puzzle over such things.

_(AN: The thing with the different versions of himself pertains to the Archie series. Sorry to confuse all you Sega loyals.) _

A couple of days rest saw Sonic back on his feet again. It took 130 stitches to close the wound on his shoulder that Scourge had caused. He would have to baby it for some time before doing anything strenuous, which drove him, and everyone else, crazy. He would try to trick them into chasing him, but they were determined not to humor him. Sonic figured Knuckles would be easiest to provoke, but Knuckles was finding great pleasure in seeing Sonic squirm, and took his teasing all in stride.

"Let me outside," Sonic whined in desperation.

"You can't go outside until your stitches are out," Tails advised.

"I'm healing just fine! I just wanna go for a run," said Sonic.

Amy came up and looked at the shaved patch of fur around the wound. The stitched area was red and painful looking.

"I think it needs to be cleaned again," she said, "Imagine all the dirt you would get in it if you went for a run."

"I'll be careful," Sonic said innocently.

"No way," said Knuckles, "You can run in a week when you get your stitches out."

Sonic sighed in defeat as Amy grabbed his arm.

"Come on Sonic, let's go clean", she said.

"My favorite past time," he said gloomily, "Can't I do it myself"

Amy then turned on him. She put her hands on her hips in that cute, Matter-of-factly way she always did.

"No", she said, "For one, you wouldn't do it yourself, and two, you can't even see where it is."

Sonic smiled helplessly and let Amy lead him to the bathroom. He was relieved that after years, she was finally off of his back about her over zealous thoughts of marriage. She was just too young for him, although she was rather charming in a stubborn sort of way. Besides, that tattoo of Whinnie the Pooh on her right shoulder was a major deal breaker. It would make him feel like a creep. He saw her as more of a kid sister than anything else, and was glad that they were still great friends. He went over and sat on the edge of the counter while Amy got out his medication.

"Okay Morticia, let me have it," Sonic said in a board tone.

"Tsh, smart ass," said Amy as she soaked a handful of cotton in the antiseptic.

Sonic inhaled sharply through his teeth, making a hissing noise as Amy swabbed over the wound.

"You're such a baby," she said.

"Do you have any idea how much that stuff stings," Sonic complained.

The two were silent for a time. As Amy continued to clean around the stitches, she said, "It's so awful and ugly. Like a big fuzzy black worm burrowing under your skin"

"Gee, thanks a lot," Sonic replied.

As the days when by, Sonic's bite wound had healed wonderfully. He was of course loath to go to the doctor one more time, so he ended up just taking a pair of scissors and cut them out himself. It was a wonder that he didn't ending up needing more stitches. As soon as they were all out, he bolted out the door.

"Well, he's loose," said an amused Amy.

"I'm sure gonna miss torturing him," said Knuckles.

Sonic was already far away, practically skipping with the joy of being able to stretch his legs again. He bounded and leaped in the air, ricocheting off of trees and boulders. As he was running, something bright caught his eye. He quickly turned and back tracked to the top of the hill. It was a young, white hedgehog named Silver, who was sunning himself on the grass. Sonic ran down to greet him, startling Silver in the process. He jumped up with hackles raised, flaring his quills.

"Hey, hey! Relax kid, it's just me," said Sonic.

Silver smiled nervously relaxed his stance. He ran a hand over his ears in order to calm himself down. He immediately noticed the patch of fur on Sonic's shoulder that had not quite grown back in yet.

"What's that," he asked.

"Oh this?" Sonic said jerking his head toward where the wound was. "It's just a scar now. I got a million of 'em."

Silver grew quiet, eyes fixed on the scar. It bothered him for some reason. His ear twitched and swiveled back behind him as if he had heard something. Silver was getting one of his feelings again. Something very bad was going to happen. It was this oppressive sense of some great calamity. He started hearing things. He could hear growling from some ferocious animal and the sounds of great struggle. He heard moans of pain, and someone was screaming.

"Silver"

Silver's head snapped up.

"You okay?" asked Sonic.

Silver exhaled quietly. "Yes," he whispered.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked, concern crossing his face.

"Nothing" Silver answered.

"So…" Sonic began awkwardly, "What are you up to?"

"Just enjoying the sun…and the grass," said Silver.

"Well, how would you like to come over to our place and meet the guys? Well Amy's there," Sonic said.

Silver was taken aback by this proposition. He shifted on his feet a bit. "Um…"

"Come on! It'll be fun, It'll be fun," said Sonic quickly.

Silver nodded, "Alright."

Despite the warning in his heart screaming at him, he followed Sonic. He had been alone and without a friend for so long, and he wanted to be with his own kind. He had never really seen another hedgehog, let alone a female hedgehog. He was actually quite eager to follow Sonic and meet his friends. Sonic knew Silver wasn't as fast a runner as he was, so they set out at a trot. It was only a short time when Silver heard Sonic make a small noise of discomfort and stopped walking. Silver turned to see what was wrong and saw Sonic rubbing his right eye because it had started watering.

"Hmm…Must've gotten dirt in it while I was running," he said.

They got going again, but Silver hung back a little ways. He had that overwhelming feeling of dread fall over him again. He ran his hand over his ears again and whined softly to himself. He fought it and ran to catch up with Sonic again. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

Okay end. Longer chapter this time. There will be a little romance so you guys won't be completely board. See ya till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

The Fury Ch

The Fury Ch.3

Ugh, I've been very busy and sick with a cold lately. Just to let you know, I'm only very loosely following the storylines of both the comics and games, so if it seems that there are plot holes, they are intentional. I've been suffering from a bit of a writer's block, but I've finally finished chapter three, and here it is.

Ch.3

It took nearly a day to get back home. Once there, Sonic introduced Silver to his friends. Silver was very nervous, but they were friendly and curious about the new stranger.

"Hey, what happened to you pal? It looks like you got beat up by Knuckles," joked Tails, referring to Silver's black patches around his eyes.

"Don't worry kid, I don't bite," said Knuckles, smiling.

Silver smiled shyly and was partially hidden behind Sonic. Humor and friendliness wasn't one of the things that Silver was used to. Sure, Blaze was very kind to him, but there was just not enough room for those kinds of things in a post apocalyptic environment. Discipline, training, and alertness were needed to survive in that perpetual nightmare. It would be a difficult thing to overcome.

"Come on, Silver! Stop being so shy, say hi," said Sonic as he pushed Silver forward.

Silver, however, didn't expect it and stumbled right into Amy. In his struggle to stop from running into her, his feet slid forward from under him and he landed on his butt with his face right at Amy's hip level. Amy looked down at him with an amused look on her face. Silver, blushing madly, scrambled backwards out of sight.

"I think we're too much for him," said Knuckles.

"Ah don't worry," said Sonic. "He's just a bit shell shocked."

Silver regained his footing and ran outside. "A bit" was an understatement. It was just so overwhelming to be with so many people in a confined space. Sonic was soon at his side.

"You okay buddy?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine," said Silver.

Sonic ruffled the crown of quills atop Silver's head. "You'll be okay," he said, "Just take your time. You'll soon learn what a hedgehog's life can really be like."

Silver smiled. He soon grew more comfortable and ventured back into the house. He liked Sonic's friends. They were very kind and considerate. He especially liked to sit with Tails while he explained the latest thing he was working on. Tails was more his age than the others and was much calmer despite being young. Sonic was a bit too loud and energetic for him, and to be quite honest, he felt intimidated by Knuckles. He was much larger than Sonic and his great fists sported impressive spurs that jutted up from his knuckles and curved forward menacingly.

Amy was a different matter entirely. He had no experience with females of his own kind. He was too young when his mother died to remember what she looked liked. He felt drawn to her ever since they had met. Unfortunately, he didn't have all the confidence in the world, so he always came off as a goof when he approached her and would slink away, embarrassed. Amy would just smile and shake her head. Silver was no Sonic, but she found herself getting an altogether different feeling towards him. A need to nurture and teach him the happy things in life.

It was evening and the sun was setting. Sonic and Knuckles were playing around on the grass throwing a football. Tails just watched and kicked the ball if Knuckles missed and it came his way. Silver lay on the soft grass in the waning sunlight. He loved doing this, having never seen the sunshine or felt grass under his feet for most of his life. They could all smell Amy cooking in the house.

"What's she making for dinner?" asked Sonic.

"S.O.S" replied Knuckles.

Sonic growled an approval.

"What's S.O.S," Silver asked Tails.

"Shit on a Shingle," he answered. "Oh but don't worry, it tastes better than it sounds. It's actually cheese biscuits covered in really meaty sausage gravy."

"Oh," said Silver with interest.

Sonic and Knuckles went thundering into the house when Amy called them in. Silver watched as Sonic practically inhaled his food.

"It must take a lot of food to keep him going," thought Silver as he ate slowly. It was pretty good, but he had always been a dainty eater, so he wasn't wolfing it down.

"This is probably the best "shit" I've ever tasted," said silver.

In a few moments, he wished he hadn't said that, because when everybody busted out laughing, knuckles slapped him on the back and almost sent him face first into his bowl. When he was finished, he wanted quiet to digest his food. He went back outside to lie down on the cool grass. He looked up at the stars and though about things. He thought about Blaze, his lost friend, and mostly about Amy. He heard the porch door open and turned to see Amy coming towards him. Silver's eyes widened and his heart started pounding.

Amy laughed and said, "Calm down, Silver! You look like you've seen a ghost!"

When she said that, he noticed that all of his fur was sticking straight up all over his body, making himself look like a startled kitten.

"H-Hey Amy," he said, running a hand over his ears.

"What're you doing out here all by you're lonesome, huh?" she asked.

"I just wanted to relax," said Silver.

She sat next to him and his fur went up again.

"I understand," she said, "The boys can get really loud and rambunctious sometimes"

She seemed so grown up now. Different then when they first met. Although he was older than she was, his inexperience left him feeling like a little kid. A cool breeze blew over them and Amy shivered. Silver wasn't used to the cold but tried his best not to shiver in front of Amy, but he got a surprise when she leaned into his shoulder to keep warm. They stayed out nearly all night before turning in for the night.

End chapter

Alright. Geeze, look at all these snot rags piled up. Yeah, more filler, but don't worry! Stuff will start happening in the next chapter, I promise! By the way, S.O.S is a real meal that a friend of mine made for us. It's absolutely delicious! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

The Fury

The Fury

Sorry for more late-ness. I'm in the middle of mid terms right now so I'm very busy and was suffering from writers block with this one. Heck, I'm suffering from writer's block currently doing chapter six. There's going to be a bit of embarrassing naughty-ness in this chapter. I'm cringing at the thought of posting it. Well, here goes nothin'.

The Fury Ch. 4

It only took a few days for Silver to become integrated into his new life. He rough-housed with the boys, and could crack jokes with the best of them. He loved to stay out at night with Amy and have her teach him about the constellations. Sonic and Knuckles quickly made a game out of throwing objects of varying sizes at him and delighted at seeing him catch them with his ESP. Blaze would be furious is she saw this.

"Come on Knuckles, throw something bigger" Sonic yelled.

"Go ahead" said Silver, "I can handle anything you throw at me."

"Okay," said Knuckles, seeming apprehensive, "I'm warning you."

Knuckles went over and plucked a car-sized boulder from the ground and hurled it at Silver. He braced himself and easily caught it, waving his hand to toss it aside. Amy was in the house and she could hear Sonic and Knuckles whooping and hollering outside. She looked out of the window as Silver caught another boulder. She gasped quietly as she watched him coolly toss it aside again. Finally seeing him exhibit some confidence was highly attractive. Back outside, the boys were all laughing and tussling on the grass. Despite being out numbered two to one, Knuckles repeatedly got the better of both Sonic and Silver. Tails usually stayed out of it, occasionally sticking his foot in and kicking at them if they rolled his way.

"Hey kids", interrupted Amy, "Do we have to give you a time out?"

Later that night, Silver and Amy were sitting at their usual spot looking up at the stars. Amy had hot cocoa, but Silver liked his cold. She had just gotten finished telling him about the North Star's position when a mischievous thought popped into her head. She waited until Silver took a drink out of his glass and then took a big gulp out of hers. When Silver finished she jumped him, pressing her lips to his. Silver made a surprised noise in his throat as Amy forced her tongue passed his lips. It was the most sensational feeling she had ever experienced. Her warm tongue intertwining with his icy cold one was a pleasurable shock to her senses.

It was all too much for Silver, this being his first kiss after all. His body was shaking and tingling all over and he had lost all control over himself. He felt a dull ache in his groin area, and, breaking the kiss, he looked down to see that his penis had prolapsed out of its sheath. This embarrassing development did not go unnoticed by Amy and the both of them went beat red. Amy just sat rooted to the spot, wide-eyed as Silver ran frantically around to the side of the house trying to calm himself down. She decided not to push the issue and went back into the house. She turned in the direction Silver ran and smiled.

"Woof!" she thought as she entered the living room.

Sonic and knuckles were playing video games on the floor. She noticed that Sonic had a Popsicle in his mouth.

"Sonic, it's late," Amy scolded, "you'll never get to sleep tonight"

"His throat's sore", Tails piped in.

"I better not be getting a cold," said Sonic, "I can't stand being sick."

"Well you might be. Just drink lots of water or something," said Knuckles.

Meanwhile, Silver was still outside, slumped against the side of the house. He exhaled heavily before pushing off onto his feet. Having found no other ways of making his erection go away, he had just recovered from manually relieving his desire.

"Whew, much better," he thought to himself, wobbling a little before moving on.

Now that that problem was fixed he now had to deal with the problem of facing Amy again. Whit dread, he quietly crept back into the house. He and Amy avoided eye contact for the rest of the night. Later, when everyone went off to bed, Silver wandered back outside and went to lay down under the big oak tree in the yard. He was so used to sleeping outside that he preferred it over sleeping inside. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

Sliver sat on the kitchen table talking to Knuckles. They were discussing Sonic's sore throat and this morning he woke up with a slight cough.

"It's so weird," said Knuckles, "He never gets sick, and when he does, it tends to hit him pretty hard."

"He probably just has a cold," said Silver.

"No, that won't do. He was telling me that he wasn't congested at all," interjected Knuckles, "I'm guessing allergies."

"That can't be. I asked him about that and he said he's never had allergies," said Silver, "why would he just all of a sudden get them now?"

"Well, that's not so strange. I've never had allergies either until I came down here from Angel Island," said Knuckles.

"Oh," said Silver as he looked out of the window.

Upon turning back to Knuckles, Silver's eye fell on a horrifying sight. Blood poured profusely from two deep gashes in Knuckles' right arm and part of his neck and chest.

"Knuckles, what happened to you!?" Silver cried in horror.

"What do you mean?" said Knuckles, acting as there was nothing wrong with him.

"You're hurt! You're bleeding badly! We've got to get you to a hospital before you bleed to death!" said a panicked Silver.

"But there's nothing wrong with me," protested Knuckles.

"Please, Knuckles, you'll die!" pleaded Silver.

Knuckles then narrowed his eyes and said, "You're just as close to death as I am."

Silver was taken aback by this statement. Confused and frightened, he began to back away. He felt something wet trickle down the side of his head. He thought he must be sweating, but when he wiped it away, he was shocked to discover that he himself was bleeding as well. He felt around for the source of the blood and found out that one of his ears had been ripped to shreds. Suddenly, something knocked him onto his back. Before he could get back up, he was pushed back down and pinned, his attacker kneeling on his chest. His vision had gone blurry and everything seemed to float. He could not see who it was and it was getting difficult to breathe. His air was then completely cut off as his attacker pressed down hard on his windpipe. As he was suffocated, all that he could hear was "You're just as close to death as I am…You're just as close to death as I am….."

The End. Ah, no, I was just kidding! Cliff hanger! C ya.


End file.
